The Wallflower
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: Day Class Student. Best Friend of Yuuki. That's basically what she is in the eyes of many, always in the background & never become part of anything extraordinary. Until they set foot in the place where Cross Academy is,will she stay normal? Or she was never really normal in the first place? (PostShift After Rido's Attack) (YorixAido/YorixZero)


**The Wallflower by CrimsonMaidenXXX**

**A Fanfiction**

**Anime: Vampire Knights**

**Rated: T **

**Pairing(s): Yori x Hanabusa / Yori x Zero **

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights.**

**(A/N: It's been years I know, *sighs* I do apologize a lot, I lost track of time, heck almost everything in here after I graduated and got a job in a BPO industry. It ain't really easy but since I am in love a lot with writing and stories I will still find a way to write and of course update. For my sanity's sake I'll make it possible, I know false promises suck a lot I know the feels. English isn't my native language so…let me know if I have an improvement or not, as I recall a rude customer said my English sucks a lot and I did not deserve my job, well..Can't really please anyone right? Anyway this is a Yori-centered fiction by the way so if you are looking for something else, go elsewhere.)**

**The Wallflower by CrimsonMaidenXXX**

1

Yori stood under a tall shady tree that late afternoon as she watched the usual routine at the bridge where the Night Class goes out while a bunch of Day Class students will huddle to the side just to see their crushes. After what happened year ago, the nature of the Night Class had been revealed already and there were some who found this quite absurd but still majority didn't yield and still continue on admiring the good looking immortals. Yori has no objections about it, after all, it was Kaname Kuran and the rest of Night Class who saved and helped them when Rido brought impending doom in their school. She smiled to herself when she finally saw her best friend walking side by side with Kaname along with the other Night Class who got praises and fangirls scream from the Day Class students; the events last time did a major change in her best friend like her appearance, Yori noticed how more beautiful Yuuki became and she thought it could be the effect of the vampirism, she also became more mature compare before. But still there are things which remained unchanged especially between the two of them. They are still best friends.

"Seriously, Wakaba, what in heaven's name are you doing here?" A grumpy masculine voice asked from behind.

The short cinnamon haired girl got surprised; she turned around and came face to face with none other than Kiryuu Zero who looks stern and angry as usual.

"Zero-kun," She spoke in a soft, monotone voice. "I was just waiting for Yuuki, I want to see her before I go back to the dorm."

Zero huffed and rolled his eyes as if he's annoyed even if there is no reason to be annoyed. "Then why don't you go to her directly? Why wait here?"

Yori has to admit that sometimes…_sometimes_…the silver haired guy's behavior is irritating but she knew not to show anything of negative or it might result to something bad. Though she and Zero were never close, they are 98% friends so she wouldn't want to break that 98% that they have.

"I won't be able to talk her if I'll go there because of them," She pointed a thumb towards the group of Day Class students who huddled around the vampires. "What about you? You're supposed to be there aren't you? It's your job as a Guardian, right?"

His crystal lilac eyes narrowed in irritation. "None of your goddamn business and I'm not born to be a Guardian forever, am I?" After this being said, Zero turned his back on her and walked towards the other direction.

Yori's eyes followed his figure until he was out of sight, she blew out a sigh, knowing that the most likely reason why he resigned from his position is because of Yuuki. She knew how much he loved her and she couldn't really blame him for that.

"Yori-chan!"

All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her torso; with a smile, Yori turned to face her one and only best friend that despite the fact that she's already Yuuki Kuran, she's still the same old Yuuki that she knew.

"Yuuki…" Slowly, Yori raised both arms and wrapped it around the girl. "I am so happy to see you, I miss you." Her pale brown eyes absentmindedly landed on Aido Hanabusa who was standing a few feet away from Kaname while grinning like there's no tomorrow coming. She remembered him pretty well—and probably she won't most likely forget—because he's the one who saved her from the vampire who had attacked her last time, he froze it and if he hadn't do that…well she's probably dead or _something else._

Kaname has a small smile on his face while he watched his beloved hugged her only best friend; he didn't know Yori that much but he was sure of one thing and that is she's been a great friend to Yuuki, even if the fact that she's a Pureblood vampire has been revealed she still accepted her whole heartedly. And he's also aware how much Yori means to his sister so this he'll keep in mind he'll never take from her.

"I miss you more, Yori-chan" Yuuki told her in an almost whiny voice as they pulled away from the hug but her hands remained clasped on the other girl's shoulder. "6 months of not seeing you is torture you know" She pouted childishly.

At this Yori chuckled lightly. "I am certain Kaname-sempai did his best not to make you experience torture, Yuuki."

"I know that! But I meant being in a far place with noble vampires is really hell, I was forced to learn a lot of things especially on how to act properly…" The Kuran princess told her and sighed. "You know I hate learning too complicated things! It's no fun."

"I'd hate to interrupt but we still have a class to attend to, Yuuki and Yori must return to her dorm as well before the night falls." Kaname said in a loud voice after clearing his throat to get both girls' attention.

"But I want to talk to her more! Can I just skip class, Kaname-niisama? I mean I can just copy from someone else's notes, pretty please?" Yuuki begged, giving him her puppy eyes.

Yori squeezed her best friend's hand lightly. "Don't worry Yuuki, we can see each other again tomorrow or in the weekends if you'll have free time."

"Yes, I'll make certain that you will be free this coming weekend and you two can spend time with each other the whole day if you wish." Kaname said, looking at Yori then to Yuuki.

The Kuran Princess' face brightened up and she jumped in happiness. "Yay! Arigato Kaname-niisama! You're the best!" And she gave him a quick bear hug which Kaname likes of course. "So Yori-chan we'll be going now, see you in Saturday then!" Yuuki smiled widely at her, brownish red eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yes, we shall, Yuuki. Good luck in your class." Yori told her, returning the smile.

When the two Kurans slowly went on their way already, Aido stopped near her for a quick moment and spoke. "In spite of her training and studies about how to act like a pureblood and all she still doesn't change I guess, but that's what makes her who she is" He added a laugh. "Part of her charms I supposed."

Yori somewhat felt awkward and uncomfortable in the presence of handsome blonde vampire, not because she disliked him but because they were NEVER EVER close. She had an idea of his flirty demeanor but that's only the surface so she can't judge him without seeing the deeper parts of the water yet.

She tried to come up with a proper reply, "I agree and I believe it's a good thing…" She paused for a moment. "Ahm, Aido-sempai…I j-just w-want…" Yori looked down at the ground, her cheeks suddenly warming up on what she was about to do.

"Yes?" The blue eyed noble looked at her curiously. "Is there something you wish to say, Wakaba-chan?"

"Just call me Yori!" She blurted out of the blue, him calling her by last name just felt so distant and for some weird reason she didn't like the feeling she got from it. "And, I just want t-to thank you for s-saving m-me b-before. I ahh…never had a chance to thank you because of what happened. I apologize, I am delayed." She looked down again.

Hanabusa blinked several times, trying to comprehend what's going on and after a few minutes he chuckled. "Yori-chan, you look so cute!" He said out of the blue, well that's what he really thought anyway; the sight of her trying to say thank you because he saved her is really priceless, he doesn't know but it felt nice in the heart. The feeling was like several glitters and rainbows got poured out in his immortal heart. "It's nothing really, I just did what I have to do." He raised one hand and patted her head like a child. He never knew Yori until the day he saved her and it was through Yuuki that he knew more about her, when they were away the Kuran Princess spoke of the human girl a lot of times…she shared how Yori was very diligent, studious and she always photocopies notes for her and Zero whenever they'll miss a class and setting what he heard from Yuuki, he noticed that day how serene Yori Wakaba looked.

She stirs his interest.

Yori wanted to pry off the hand on top of her head but found the lack to do so, even her feet was glued to the ground. "But thank you really… I'll always remember that day."

"It's not a good memory to keep because it's full of bloodshed and pain but since I'm there then at least there is an _oasis_, you'll still feel good recalling it." He told her in a playful voice.

The cinnamon haired girl thought he was crazy and full of himself, before she can voice out a reply her best friend cuts her off.

"Aido-sempai hurry up! I won't have you hitting on my best friend and try doing so you'll face me in the ring!" Yuuki shouted which resulted to Kaname doing facepalm.

Yori blushed a little and she thought that maybe she needs to go now. "I'll be going now, see you all around." She started going on the other direction.

"I'll make sure to see you around, Yori-chan! Ja!" Hanabusa replied back.

-VK-

Shirabuki Sara was sitting in front of her vanity dresser, staring at her reflection on the large oval mirror sitting on top of the dresser surrounded by her beauty items and jewelries. She was such a beautiful pureblood, many told her this and so from the day she was born her mindset is she's special, a Vampire Queen to be exact. Though no title has been placed on her she thought she strongly deserves that title for she's above Juuri and Shizuka in everything. As in everything. She was not close to the other two purebloods so when she found out about what dreadful thing occur to the mad princess Shizuka, she didn't felt pity or any sadness. Heck, why should she? Maybe she deserved it in the first place and Juuri? She couldn't even fathom why _that_ Kuran became the apple of the eye of both Rido and Haruka which contributed a lot to Rido's madness when she rejected him. And she also died, poor thing her beauty was not everlasting.

She took the brush from the dresser and started brushing her blonde hair which flows down her back in beautiful waves and curls. Sara thought she shouldn't think of the past anymore and just think of what will happen in the present and of course, future. She'll still find a way to make everyone acknowledge her as Queen of the Vampire race.

"Which will be impossible I should say."

Sara stopped what she was doing when she heard an unfamiliar male voice within her quarters. Her hand placed the brush down slowly and tried to see whoever her _unwanted_ visitor was from the mirror. "You. Do I know you?" She asked in a soft voice, razor hidden beneath that lovely tone of hers, her icy blue orbs finally saw the person who dared oppose her want to be the Queen.

It was tall man leaning on the wall clad in dark blue long sleeves and tight dark pants, his arms crossed above his chest; he has honey blonde hair cut in careless layers and his eyes were closed.

He was thrown a question and he did not answer that question, "You are so vain and that _beauty_ of yours will not really get you anywhere near the title of being powerful." He finally opened his eyes and looked at her piercingly.

Crimson met blue.

As much as she wanted to deny, it was the most beautiful crimson eyes she had ever seen and he wasn't in blood lust state which she found peculiar. It was a unique shade of crimson, very soft, it was like an artist crushed rubies and garnet altogether and painted it to the irises. But setting the eyes aside, it will still not change the fact that he insulted her.

"You did not answer me, creature." Sara finally stood up and faced him fully. She's not afraid, there's no reason for her to be so. "I assume you are a foreign in this place and do not know of proper manners." Even if she's already annoyed she still sounds sweet as if she was just having a light conversation with a friend. "What are your intentions?"

"Nothing much, _Shirabuki-sama…"_ And when he spoke her name he made it sounded sarcastic. "I am just here to finish my work and there is no need for introduction, you won't be remembering me anyway once I'm done"

Sara laughed, but there is something deadly in her laugh that is buried underneath. "I am really that special huh? Lots of people going after me, perhaps you are just proving to me more that I am who I think myself of."

He shook his head, not yielding on what she said. "No you are not. Actually to be brutal honest," He finally lifted himself up from the wall and slowly approached. "You are just the prelude and the big events are yet to come." In one swift movement he slammed the pureblood to the floor, one knee down on her stomach. Sara tried moving and doing something but it wasn't working, he was damn strong and it felt like tons of irons were dropped down on her because of his heaviness. What the hell is he? How could he be this powerful?

A devilish smile made its way on his face as he finally saw fear in her eyes, it made his heart swelled in excitement and his adrenaline went faster. Slowly, he leaned down closer. "Now you know to be scared now when there's a stranger in your room, ojou-sama…" He mocked. "This is your end."

"What? Are you going to drain me?" She managed to say out of fear.

He laughed at her face, "The heck should I do that? I want no blood from you, that's disgusting. What I want from you is your death…" The blonde man took something out behind him—it was a long belt like weapon with several large spikes around it, a thing definitely meant for torture. "And when I have you dead before me that will bring me and my beloved much pleasure so if you don't mind, let's do this."


End file.
